The stars lean down to kiss you
by SugarPopsAndLemonDrops
Summary: FTM!Niou AU. They were supposed to be up in two hours for practice, but until then, Niou was content to lie there all day, every day, for the rest of his life.


**Warning**: contains female-to-male trans and sexual situations. **Don't say I didn't warn you 'cause I did**.

As much as Niou appreciates a good, hard fuck, there's nothing he likes more than the times where Yagyuu takes _hours_ to make him come. The first time he tried, Niou writhed and squirmed impatiently under him so much that he ended up flipping their positions and riding Yagyuu quick and fast; the bed creaking under their combined weights and disjointed moans leaking out from behind gritted teeth. Yagyuu hadn't tried it again for another fortnight, and then only after he'd gotten Niou completely smashed on cheap beer. And Niou found, once he'd let Yagyuu have his way, he looked forward to these times the most.

Which is how he'd found himself in his current position; sprawled over his partner's chest as Yagyuu's right hand worked between his legs slowly. Niou whined and let his head loll back into the crook of Yagyuu's shoulder, eyes closed and open mouth panting damp, hot breath across Yagyuu's throat. His whole body felt like it was on fire; tiny flames licking up and down his spine, down to his toes and back up again. Yagyuu's little finger brushed against his clit and Niou's hands clenched reflexively into the crumpled bedsheets.

Yagyuu had only pushed Niou's pyjama bottoms down to mid-thigh, preventing Niou from opening his legs too wide and finishing too quickly. And the instant Niou showed any signs of coming; be it a startled intake of breath, or his hips suddenly meeting Yagyuu's hand thrust for thrust, he'd slow down and return to feather-light brushes while idly tracing patterns into the skin at Niou's hip with his free hand. After what seemed like _hours_ for Niou, but was in fact only a few minutes, he resumed his ministrations; focusing on working Niou open enough to accept his fingers.

Niou bit back a startled moan as Yagyuu squirted a dollop of lube onto his fingers, the liquid cold at first before Yagyuu worked on massaging it in. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face into the warm, flushed skin of his partner's neck as Yagyuu slid one long finger into him; its passage smooth. His thigh shuddered as Yagyuu slowly began to work in and out, crooking his finger every so often and stroking Niou's hip with his other hand soothingly. Niou's chest heaved as he breathed, his skin glistening with sweat as Yagyuu worked him torturously up up up

Niou's hips jerked as Yagyuu withdrew his fingers. Niou tried to complain but his lax jaw refused to work and he had to settle for a strangled moan of frustration. Yagyuu chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest and coaxed Niou's head up to kiss him. Niou was content to let Yagyuu do most of the effort here; his head was swimming and the want to kiss Yagyuu was overridden with the _need_to come.

"Please…" He gasped against Yagyuu's mouth.

"Please what?" Yagyuu replied, busying sucking a hickey under Niou's jaw.

"Letmecome" Niou ground out in a rush, tongue heavy in his mouth as Yagyuu bit down on the mark he'd made. He felt him grin against his jaw.

"Alright," he whispered, hot breath ghosting over Niou's ear which elicited a shiver, and finally, fucking_finally_, returned his hand to where, in Niou's opinion, where it should be.

Unsurprisingly it didn't take long for Niou to finish. Evidently deciding to put Niou out of his misery, Yagyuu increased his pace and concentrated his efforts mainly on Niou's clit. Niou almost sobbed when the all-too welcome, familiar coil of heat flickered into life in his belly and grew and grew until it supernova'd inside him. Mouth open in a silent scream and back arched, Niou felt like he was soaring in the air, wind rushing past his face until suddenly everything was so, so still.

It felt like waking up from a long sleep; he blinked his eyes opened lazily, heart gently pounding and curled happily into the circle of Yagyuu's arms, his body tingling pleasantly all over. He slid an arm under Yagyuu's elbow and pulled himself in closer, nose pressed against Yagyuu's collar bone, and sighed, lips curving up into a smile as he felt Yagyuu's hand; a warm and heavy weight, settle on his hip. Outside the window, the sun was just beginning to rise, peeking out over the top of the hills that cradled the city, breaking through the clouds to announce a new day. They were supposed to up in two hours for practice, but until then, Niou was content to lie there all day, every day, for the rest of his life, never mind all the punishment runs Yukimura set him. _This_, was where he belonged.


End file.
